


Of deviancy and burnt out detectives

by Existing_to_multiship



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Existing_to_multiship/pseuds/Existing_to_multiship
Summary: Detective Gavin Reed cannot keep down a partner, Rk900 is still reeling after a year working for the FBI. When they’re partnered together and assigned one of the hardest cases the DPD could throw at them, both will have to move past their problems, and get closer to their partner to solve this case.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Of deviancy and burnt out detectives

All that’s being asked in the break room on Monday morning when Gavin walks in, tired, second coffee of the day in hand, nursing a hangover, is _“can you believe what happened to Connor?”_

There’s only two Connor’s Gavin knows, and he’s sure that it isn’t going to be his cousins bratty two year old the precincts all hot and bothered about. 

Hank Anderson is sitting alone at his terminal, frustration pouring off him, the lack of a certain robot detective standing out like black ink on white paper. The older man practically snarls at Gavin when he catches the detective staring. Gavin sticks his hands up in a defensive gesture, but keeps his mouth shut, he’s _really_ not in the mood to deal with Hank’s shit this morning, especially not when the old timer’s pissed off and missing one walking, talking, pacifier of an Android. 

Thankfully, Tina comes trotting over to him almost immediately after he’s sat and while he sighs and acts unimpressed by her presence, Gavin is pleased that she’s distracting him from his headache, and he knows he’s probably distracting Tina from her own headache. They really shouldn’t go drinking on Sunday nights. 

“Did you hear what happened to Anderson’s tin man?” She questions as she comes to lean against the end of his desk. It's better than _can you believe what happened to Connor_ at the very least.

“No, everyone’s talking about him like he’s died,” it’s meant as a joke, but even he can hear his slightly unsure tone. Gavin really does hope that isn’t the case, because really, Hank has been slowly but surely digging himself out of his self-made hole of alcoholism and despair, and the loss of the android would probably send him right back down it.

“Connors leg got shot off,” now that perks Gavin’s interest and he peers over at Tina skeptically.

“No shit?” He asks, shock probably evident on his face because _how the fuck?_ Had the tin can been attacked or something? 

“No shit. It was on the news this morning, oh, hang on,” she moves from where she stands at the end of his desk and begins pulling something up on his computer, leaning over him, Gavin sneers

“Seriously, do you have to be such an ass”

“Yes,” she answers simply, stepping back as the video she brought up begins to play, now being displayed in full on his terminal screen.

Markus, the leader of the whole deviant movement, is speaking, probably something profound and awe inspiring because the kid really did have a way with words. The audio is turned off but he can see people begin clapping as he finishes, and Markus takes in the crowd. Then very suddenly Connor sprints out from behind the other android, almost in the blink of an eye, tackling Markus to the ground, and the footage slows to show Connor’s right thigh being pierced by a bullet and then the leg exploding, sending half of Connor’s leg flying off and everyone on the screen goes into a frenzy as the reality of the situation catches up to them.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Gavin sits forward in his chair. Tina pauses the video, on the frame there’s blue blood everywhere surrounding the two fallen androids, gushing from Connors blasted open thigh from where he’s slumped on top of Markus, who is surprisingly calm. People are coming to the rescue with one Android beginning to pull Connor off of Markus. Gavin can image that the audio for the video would be full of screaming right now if the video was still playing and had sound to it.

“Word on the street, we’re getting a replacement android for a few weeks till the bots new leg gets made.” Mild irritation boils to the surface because seriously! Another new god damned robot! One he’d have to get used to and be civil with, he could hardly deal with Connor and all his nervous human smiles and puppy dog eyes and while the other Android, Claire, who had come in was fine, and acted more human than he did most days, she was still a sore spot to his day, too bubbly, too over eager. 

Gavin sighed and sat back heavily in his chair. 

“Yeah, my reaction exactly, I thought we were done and dusted when Miss Matisse popped in. Speaking of the red haired plastic,” Tina nods her head towards Hank’s desk, where the android in question, Claire Matisse, stands, a large cup of take away coffee in hand and sympathy written on her fake face as she hands it to the Lieutenant.

Hank looked slightly pleased with her offering of coffee, and both Gavin and Tina watched as they talked briefly before the red haired, 6 foot android dashed off somewhere. Leaving the lieutenant in slightly better spirits than before, a small, barely noticeable smile on his face. 

“Think it’ll be another RK model or are there other pricks who wanna become cops outside’a Connor’s shitty family?” He asks Tina

“Does it matter? They’ll probably be as shitty as them anyway,” Gavin nodded in agreement at the women’s statement, she goes to say something else but catches site of her partner, 

“See yah, Gav!” She says as she runs off. Gavin huffs at the use of that deplorable nickname, turning back to his desk and beginning the arduous task of report writing. 

His day consists of mostly that truthfully, writing reports and reviewing evidence. Passing a glance to Hank when he feels like it, but upon finding nothing but the other man working on his terminal, occasional getting up to get more coffee, Gavin continues working. 

Lunch comes and Gavin sighs, today’s been a boring fucking day, writing up reports is an important part of the job, but one he dosen’t enjoy, even if it’s been beneficial for his hangover to not be running around the city all day. 

Taking into consideration that the rest of his day will be the same report writing at his desk, alone, when Tina texts him to come out for lunch with her and her partner, Gavin jumps on the opportunity and practically sprints out of the precinct when she texts him the address. His legs are cramped and while Gavin almost always skips lunch, he’s almost bored to tears just writing reports in his computer.

The address is on the other side of town, and Gavin feels pleased, because it means he’ll spend far more time away from the station, and therefore more time avoiding going back to working, and therefore continuing what will definitely be boring and uneventful and unnoteworthy. 

——————

To Rk900 the instructions to find the precinct that Connor had sent through were detailed, and descriptive, it would’ve been an easy mission for even a very dim human to accomplish. 

The women at the front desk, a human, with tightly braided, brown hair and a partially creased white dress, looks happy to see him at first, but her expression quickly morphs, and Rk900 analyses her face, as she tries to find words and looks him up and down.

 **Name** **: Amelia Clarkson**

 **Age** **: 29**

 **Occupation** **: Receptionist**

 **facial expressions indicative of** **: surprise, confusion**

“Connor?” She finally asks, a slight wobble to her lip. 

“No, I am not Connor, I am RK900,” as if that wasn’t obvious. “I’m here to see Captain Jeffery Fowler,” he continued and the women nodded hesitantly. 

“I’ll go and, just, get him,” Miss Clarkson still sounds very anxious and hesitant as she trips over her words before running off in a hurry, assumably to get Captain Fowler. 

Rk900 scans the area, observing the lob- 

“Did you hear me?” A hand on his shoulder rips RK900 from his scan, and a girl spins him around. No, not a girl, another android, shorter than himself by exactly three inches, eyes a harsh gold colour that a human could never possess, red hair flowing gracefully over her shoulders. 

**Model** **: RK500 #827 927 319**

 **Gender** **: Female**

 **Designation** **: Claire Matisse**

 **Occupation** **: Police officer, Detroit police department**

RK900 stared in shock. An older RK model, far, far older than himself, her series had been discontinued years ago. 

“I’m assuming you’re the android Connor was telling me all about,” a statement, not a question, she was so sure of herself. A bubbly smile was located on her face, very human, deceptively so, and with the removal of her LED, her act was even more convincing. 

“I assume so,” Rk900 replied simply, Connor _had_ been the one to recommend him to this line of employment, and the one that had contacted him early yesterday asking if he’d like to come in to the Detroit police department for a meeting with Captain Fowler. 

Connor had never mentioned another RK model worked at the precinct as a police officer. Let alone such an old one. 

“Great! It’s nice to meet you, Connor’s a real bright spot in my day, and he’s mentioned that you’re very similar to him, it’ll be good to have another android around, though I’m not sure everyone will get along with you, considering you looking so similar to Connor, people might be freaked out, but don’t let that bother you everyone means well, trust me.” She rushed out, all in one big, run on sentence, and Rk900 is sure that if she’d been human she would’ve fallen over due to the lack of oxygen. 

Rk900 stood there and processed the women’s word. “It is pleasant to meet you too, though I’m not sure I will acquire this position,” 

Claire shook her head, cheerful smile turning to a knowing smirk, “Connor hasn’t mentioned what today’s meeting was about, has he?” Rk900 shook his head. “You’ve gotten the job, Fowlers introducing you to who he wants you to partner with.” Rk900 stared at her, wrinkling his nose, agitated. 

“Why would I be working with someone?” His tone held disdain because _Surely_ he didn’t need to work with anyone. 

“It’s standard, I think it’s reassuring to humans to know we’re not stealing their jobs,” upon registering Rk900’s remaining skepticism she continues “Both Connor and I have human partners, and it’s worked out,” her eyes dart across the room as she finishes, Rk900 turns his head to follows her line of sight, and sees a man, **Captain Jeffery Fowler, age 53** , and Miss Clarkson walking out from around the corner.

The Captain sticks out his hand as he approached and has a smile on his face as he begins speaking to RK900.

“Hello, it's to meet you, what can I call you?” 

“Rk900 will do fine, Captain,” Rk900 says as he shakes the offered hand, the Captain frowns a little, but the smile returns after a moment. 

“Alright well, Rk900 thanks for coming in today, I know it’s rather short notice, but I’m sure you’re aware of what happened to Connor?” the Captain asks as he leads Rk900 into the precinct proper. 

“I am,” Rk900 affirms as he takes in the precinct, first and foremost observing the large glass box situated in the middle of the room, Fowler's office, indicated by the plaquared on the desk reading off his name and title. All the desks through the middle of the precinct, too have plaquareds on their desks, _PO. M Willson, PO. C Miller, Lt. H Anderson, Dt. C Anderson._

That particular name plate causes a happy feeling to spike through Rk900’s systems. When he had left Detroit last year Connor had yet to receive his official acceptance into the force, something which had troubled his predecessor greatly, and the plaquared was a clear sign that he had been accepted, at the very least on an official level, into the DPD, as a cop and an equal to all others working in the precinct.

Stepping into the glass officer, Rk900 registers it as cold, and feels his internal processors heat in response, the door closes behind him, and the Captain invites him to take a seat, touching something on his desk, and blinds roll down over the glass.

“I’ll be back in a moment,” The captain said before exiting the room, Rk900 observes the space as he sits, the now blocked windows, and the blue of the room, on his desk is a handful of pens, and a half written report of some form Rk900 does not analyse. The room is fairly sparse, and suggest that the Captain prefers to keep his personal life separate from his job. 

The door opens and in walks Fowler and another man, who looks far older than the Captain. Recently cut grey hair, sitting just below his jaw, and intermingling with his unkempt beard. 

**Name** **: Hank Anderson**

 **Age** **: 54**

 **Occupation** **: Lieutenant**

This was Connor’s partner, he was cleaner than Connor had described to Rk900. Hank was dressed in a rather bright shirt that’s been ironed well, an old leather jacket and loose jeans. He looks confused by the Android sitting in front of him. 

“Take a seat Anderson,” The Captain repeats his earlier words to Rk900, this time to lieutenant Anderson. “This is Rk900,” 

A flash of recognition comes over Anderson’s face and he seems more at ease as he sits down, no doubt in Rk900’s processors that Connor had mentioned him before to the lieutenant. 

“Thought you were hanging out with the feds up in Virginia?” Anderson asks, still partially on edge, skeptical, unsure of what’s occuring here. 

”You are misinformed I was in Washington,”Rk900 gently corrects, “but I resigned a short time ago as I felt it was not the right place for me to be any longer.” He keeps the explanation emotionless, now was not the time to get into his many reasons for leaving the Federal Beaure of Investigations. 

The lieutenant smirked “Yeah I’d fucking resign if I had Perkins on my team as well,” Rk900 nods, Perkins was of the reasons he resigned, “so why’d you bring me in?” The mans attention turns to the Captain. 

“I’m offering Rk900 a position in the DPD,” Fowler tells the Lieutenant, Rk900 feels pleased at this announcement, confirming Detective Matisse’s earlier words.

“That’s very kind of you Captain Fowler,” he was very happy, Rk900 had expected an interview and he’d gotten a job instead. Anderson did not seem as keen however, frowning, and RK900 is positive that the man is thinking very hard about the Captains words. 

“Interesting timing, how long have you been in Detroit again kid?” Rk900 registers that the question is directed to him, and has a slight hostile edge to it. 

“I returned to Detroit around a month ago, and have been arranging my living situation along with some other matters.” the Lieutenant nods at to reply, and looks to Captain Fowler

“Connor got injured _Saturday_ .” Anderson points to Rk900, more of a jab than a point however “You’re hiring him _now_ ,” 

“I understand what you are implying, Lieutenant, and I do not appreciate it,” Captain Fowler narrows his eyes at the older man, who scoffs. Rk900 watches as they both look at each other while they figure out what to say next.

“I am hiring Rk900, if he accepts,” Fowler adds, “and I think you understand why you’re in here,” 

“Spell it out,” Anderson retorts 

“You and Rk900 shall be partners until such time as Connor returns,” 

“Excuse me?” The lieutenant asked, voice suddenly colder and angrier than it had been, as if hearing the words had suddenly put the idea into reality, had made it real and threatening. 

“I said, Rk900 shall be partnered with you for the foreseeable future,” Rk900 scanned Anderson briefly as the man sat still in his chair, not saying a word. 

**Facial expressions indicative of** **: shock**

“How dare you Jeffery,” Anderson stood from his seat, voice slowly gaining volume as he continues “so what, an android gets one small, fuckin’ injury and that’s it! Kick him to the curb, replace him, a couple weeks while he’s recovering is just _too much_ to wait-“

“-It’s hardly a small injury Anderson, Connor’s going to be out for weeks-”

“-for him to heal and get better even though he’s by _far_ one of your best fucking detectives-“

“-I am not replacing him-“

“-and yet you still treat him like a replaceable bot, what a fuckin’ asshole you are-“

“-Hank!”

“Don’t _‘Hank’_ me!” The other man was on the verge of screaming, having lost his composure from before “Connor might be a fuckin’ android, but he is not replaceable, and I refuse to let you replace him with this carbon copy knock off!” Anderson started to storm out, moving from the desk to the glass door. 

“Hank! This is non-negotiable,” 

Anderson roughy opened the door and Fowler quickly followed him out.

“Anderson!” Fowler leans out the door “Get back in my office!”

“Write me up! Fire me! I don’t give a shit, but I’ll be long gone from this place by the time you even _dare_ assign that plastic replicant as my _partner_!”

Fowler hesitates, presumably watching Hank from the doorway, before he shuts the door, sighing heavily and looking to Rk900, annoyance and a similar anger to Anderson’s written across his face. 

“ _I’m sorry,_ ” Fowler apologised “I didn’t realise that lieutenant Anderson would get _quite_ so angry over this,” he does seem genuinely surprised at the lieutenants sudden rage, though is most likely surprised by how angry he is and not that he was enraged by the knowledge. 

“Do you intend to replace Connor with me?” Rk900 asked, breaking his silence, the question concerning his friend having been waiting to come out since the lieutenant had mentioned the idea. Rk900 was not going to willing remove one of the few friends he had from his life over a job, especially not Connor, one or the few he has known since he became a deviant. 

Fowler looked shocked but shook his head “Connor’s good to have around, and he’s a great employee, of course I don’t wanna replace him. I feel that android related crimes should be handled by an android and a human” Fowler explained 

“And yet you did not explain that to Lieutenant Anderson?” 

Fowler rubbed his forehead. 

"I will talk to Hank," Fowler goes on, ignoring the question "if you know Connor than you know the Lieutenant doesn't dislike androids, so please don't take it that way," the captains quick to stop the idea that Anderson may dislike androids, it's a vast contrast to the FBI's treatment of suspected negative bias towards androids within the human employees of the Beaure. 

"I will find you another partner if Anderson continues to decline, but you have this job if you choose to accept,"

"I would enjoy working here, and I understand that Lieutenant Anderson does not dislike androids," Rk900 reassures the Captain who nods 

“It’s good to have you on the team,” The captain congratulates him with a smile on his weary face 

“Thank you,” 

"You may leave, but it has been good to meet you. I’ll get Connor to contact you when I need you to come in to get all your paperwork done. He gave me quite a glowing letter of recommendation for you,” the last sentence is tacked on as an afterthought and the Captain wears a small, fond smile on his face as he opens the door in an unspoken invitation for RK900 to step out. 

The Android nods before following the unspoken instruction, leaving the room.

Lieutenant Anderson, along with several personal items are gone from his desk. Presumably he has gone home. 

Several eyes stare at him. Rk900 has no way to know if it’s because of his striking resemblance to his predecessor, or due to the fact he’s coming out of the same office Anderson had stormed out of not even three minutes ago. 

He’s going to have to work with these people he suddenly realises. 

This is a terrible first impression. Probably one of the worst first impression an Android could possible have. 

Great

——————

“Anderson!” Fowler comes out of his office, fury written across his face. "Get back in my office!”

“Write me up! I don’t give a shit, but I’ll be long gone from this place by the time you even _dare_ assign that plastic replicant as my partner!” Anderson yells back, capturing everyone’s attention. He stuffs his bag with his few possessions before he’s leaving, Fowler seems so caught off guard at this outburst, but his face is still angry. Everyone, including Gavin, watches as Anderson storms out of the station.

Fowler sighs, a long and exasperated sigh and slams the door to his office. 

The room is tense, and everyone is anxious to see if anyone else will come out. 

Surprisingly a minute or two later, Connor steps out. 

Well, no, not _Connor_ , because while Gavin is picking his jaw up off the ground he processes that this is definitely not Connor. 

The eyes are a dead give away, a shiny greyish blue to Connor’s dark hazel, alongside the height because Gavin knows that if this android and that plastic twink of a partner Anderson has, stood next to each other, this one would stand at least two or three inches taller. This clone of Connor also has his cyber life uniform on, not uncommon to see androids still wearing that, but it’s probably the biggest give away that this is not Connor.

 _RK900, is_ written out on it, _RK900,_ not 800 like connors model, not even a 700, which, while he’d never seen, Gavin had heard that those models and Connors model had been rather similar. 

900

RK900

This was an upgrade of Connor. 

The upgrade which, if Anderson’s loud, angry yelling said anything, was probably going to take Connors place, and look Gavin _isn’t_ stupid, and everyone in the station probably knows why the RK900 model is so similar appearance wise to the RK800. 

Gavin’s been around long enough to see a whole beta line be out for a few months and then be totally annihilated and replaced with the “official” versions, with both sets being almost identical in appearance. 

Connor was the beta version, RK900 is the real deal. 

No wonder hank was having a spas at Fowler, having this brand new bot swoop in and take Connor’s place, Fowler could try to swing that anyway he liked, but there’s no way Hank Anderson of all people would take the replacement of his partner lying down. Let alone with an Android which was literally designed to replace Connor.

The android surveys the room, and sighs, before striding through it, eyes gazing over to where Gavin sits at his desk, his blue eyes are very striking and Gavin swallows, feeling slightly nervous from the androids gaze, even as the bot leaves the precinct. 

He and Officer Pearson make eye contact, she’s wide eyed and he is too probably. 

_Holy shit_ , Gavin mouths, and she nods. 

The room is silent, you could hear a pin drop. 

Then people start mumbling, and then talking, and the room settles back down to what it was before the whole scene that just happened, happened. 

Gavin himself rubs his face as he turns back to his desk. 

A carbon copy of Connor. 

Gavin could hardly deal with one connor, let alone two and if he had to deal with a fuming Hank alongside that second android then well. His life’s going to go to shit. 

———————

**Rk900** **: Your partner is not fond of me**

It’s late in the afternoon when RK900 sends that message to Connor. He’s been walking around the city, taking in the afternoon, and is now on his way home. 

**Rk800: yes, he has told me, apparently he made quite a show.**

**Rk900: I must admit he did, I am surprised Captain Fowler did not threaten the lieutenant with termination.**

There’s a space between the reply and Rk900 takes in the crowded city, observing the androids and humans alike, going about their daily lives. 

**Rk800: Captain Fowler and Hank have known each other for several years, he is too lenient with him I believe**

**Rk900: and you do not question Captain Fowler on this?**

**Rk800: if not for this leniency I would’ve never met the lieutenant**

Rk900 ponders that idea as Connors sends another message.

**Rk800eceiving: Would you like to come over, I believe hank is truly sorry for what he said, they were words of anger.**

**Rk900: Would you like me to come now?**

**Rk800: Yes**

**Rk900: Then I shall accept your invitation.**

He receives another message though not of words, instead connor sends him what Rk900 can only describe as a pleased feeling. RK900 frowns, shaking his head, and rerouting himself to Connor and Hanks address.

It’s a nice walk to said home, Anderson’s house is in a somewhat suburban area, and is pleasant enough from the outside, on the end of the street surrounded by water both in the back and along the left side. A stone skirt going around the entire house, while the rest is wood, it gives the house a look that manages to fit in with the harsh orange and gold colouring coming down from the sunset. 

Rk900 finds himself to be nervous as he knocks on the door, the anger of the lieutenant had not been intimidating at the precinct. The threat of it was Now. Even though, logically, Rk900 knew he could defeat the 54 year old if he truly needed to. 

His nerves settle when Connor yells from inside 

“It’s open!” The door is in fact, open when he tries it, and he steps into the house. 

He is immediately greeted by a large saint bernard dog bounding over to him, the dog jumps, and lands firmly on RK900’s chest, almost knocking him over if not for Rk900 catching himself on the half shut door, slamming it shut with his weight. 

**Name: Sumo**

**Microchip: 986-372-0511**

**Registration under: Hank Anderson**

“Hello Rk900,” Rk900 looks up from where the dog is on his chest trying to lick him, to see Connor, dressed in an DPD hoodie and faded once black jeans, his smile is full of laughter as he watches Rk900 be tackled by the large dog. “Down sumo,” the dog instantly obeys and trots over to connor, nuzzling his remaining leg. 

“I see Sumo is as calm and collected as _always_ ,” Connor laughs at the sarcastic comment 

“Yes well, it has been a while since he’s seen you so forgive him,” the older android scratches the ears of the dog, a fond smile in his eyes. “I have also not been spending enough time with sumo, I’ve been rather busy with the recent android murders.”

A human may find this calm, non serious tone to Connors voice disconcerting, but Rk900 does not. He moves to come sit next to Connor, taking in the small living room, the small coffee table, the old blue rug, the desk tucked into the corner near the door, the worn couches and bookshelf, equally worn and well read books on that bookshelf itself alongside trophies and other bits and pieces. 

Sitting in the middle of the living, Connor in his oversized hoodie, and Sumo with his dirty collar, fit in very well, while Rk900 in his well pressed shirt and vibrant white, high collared coat does not. This is one of the few places with Connor that’s he’s ever felt strange and out of place, and one of the reasons that, before he moved to Washington, he refrained from coming here when he could. 

“How was the interview at the police department?” Connor asks as Rk900 sits down on the sofa, it dips in quite a bit, he notes.

“You did not tell me I had already gotten the job,” Connor smiles shyly 

“Yes, I was not sure how you would feel if I had told you,” the other andorid admits and Rk900 chooses to forgive him for the minor transgression. “Still, how was it?” 

“The building was larger than I expected,” Rk900 reflects “I think I made quite an impression on everyone,” 

“Hank told me that he made a scene, I’m sorry,” Connor looks away from Rk900 breifly, twisting his head to look at the hallway, “He’s having a shower, I believe that he is in there to avoid you,” 

Rk900 nods. 

They both sit for a while, and it is clear that Connor is not bothered by the silence but there is something on his mind that he wants to say or ask RK900.

“Will you try something I made?” Connor blurted into the lull of conversation, approximately 11 minutes and 26 seconds after Rk900 had sat down. The android looked to him skeptically. Connor continues to play with Sumos ears, as the dog sits there unaware of the nerves tension Connor has. 

“What have you made?” Rk900 questions, while Connor has never displayed to him anything he’s been particularly adverse to, the hesitance in Connors voice makes Rk900 hesitant as well. 

Connor reaches out a hand, synthetic skin withdrawing, Rk900 follows his lead, and grabs Connors hand as his own skin withdraws. 

He’s shown images of Connor baking, bowls neatly organised even on the limited counter top. Lieutenant Anderson watching him for a selection of time, and Connor than placing a baking dish holding something into the fridge. 

**Tiramisu,** Connor supplies over their connection, and Rk900 withdraws. 

“You are asking me to eat something,” 

“I have found the hobby pleasurable,” rk900 registers that Connor is putting himself out, offering the potential to have a nice moment between the two androids, and leaving himself vulnerable to a negative response. 

“I shall have some than,” Rk900 agrees. Connor smiles, and Rk900 notices that only now is he replacing his skin as he grasps onto sumo for support. 

Rk900 reaches out to help Connor, but the other android brushes off the helping hands, continuing to lean on sumo, who moves forward, forcing Connor to hobble along. Several sensors blast off in Rk900’s head, he should not be letting Connor do this.

“Ar-“

“I do not need assistance, no,” Connor affirms, shooting his successors a small smile, somewhat falling onto the first wall he can grasp onto. 

The kitchen the lieutenant owns is, like the living room, small, but suitable for the needs of the two occupants. Rk900 stands awkwardly at the entrance to the room, watching Connor as he moves along the walls, placing his weight on the fridge when he reaches it and removes the baking dish Connor had displayed in the memory he had just shared with Rk900.

The dish is placed on the bench with a smoothness Rk900 has come to learn to appreciate Androids having, he’s seen people injured severely and be floundering messes, and even when they are not injured, many humans are still floundering messes, but Connor keeps his grace about him.

A door opens in the hallway. 

“Connor,” Lieutenant Anderson’s voice call out almost hopefully, 

“I’m the kitchen Hank,” Connor answers as he retrieves a knife and three spoons from the draws, now standing balancing perfectly on his single leg, instead of leaning on the fridge. Rk900 can sense the lieutenant walking towards the kitchen slowly, but does not turn, feeling himself become nervous once again, he knows his LED must be a bright yellow, maybe red even.

Lieutenant Anderson rounds the corner, keeping a metre of distance between himself and Rk900 as he copies Rk900’s action of standing somewhat awkwardly at the precipice of the kitchen. 

Connor turns his head and looks at the lieutenant with a smile. Rk900 too, looks and takes in the shorter man, dressed in pajama pants and and a plain grey shirt, frayed down from use. 

Anderson turns to look at Rk900. In return Rk900 regards the man, looking him over, not saying anything, a weird tension building. 

“Hank~” Connor’s warning tone makes the other man huff. Anderson sticks out his hand 

“Sorry about earlier kid,” the man apologises to Rk900, the outstretched hand between them both a peace offering and a barrier, “shouldn’t’a acted that way, it isn’t your fault Fowler wants to replace Connor,” 

Rk900 takes the lieutenants hand as he tries to correct him “Captain Fowler does not intend to replace one of his best detectives,” 

Lieutenant Anderson scoffs and frowns “thought you were supposed to be smart, isn’t that how you got the FBI gig?” he withdraws from the hand shake as he speaks, moving to assist Connor

“I got the _FBI gig_ as you say, because they intended to have _your_ _partner_ on their team,” Anderson doesn't reply, most likely because he knows it’s true and has no come back. 

“Can you and Hank please sit while I serve this for you,”

“Connor, come on I can-“

“No,” Connor’s tone is firm, LED flashing red for a brief moment. The Lieutenant looks a bit like a kicked puppy. “But you can get the plates for me,” Connor adds in a lighter, softer tone, Anderson nods, now looking less so like a kicked puppy though still some what down. Though it is clear to Rk900 that Connor would have struggled to get the plates from the over head cupboards, the Android most likely always has Hank remove the plates. 

When the plates are on the table, and the dessert served Anderson asks him

“No bad feelings between us?” Rk900 nods, there’s no point in holding onto the lieutenants hateful words, one of humans very interesting features is that they tend to say things they do not mean in order to effect someone, whether that be in a positive or negative manner. Especially when angry at said person.

“I do hope that we can become friends lieutenant, I have found it rather displeasing to be friends with another yet dislike their spouse,” anderson nods, shoving a spoonful of the desert Connor made into his mouth, and smiling 

“Not bad,” Anderson sounds pleased around his mouthful, and Connor smiles at him fondly. Rk900 eyes his dessert, before hesitantly eating some as well, tasting the sugar, coffee and alcohol on his tongue, it’s rather enjoyable he finds, he turns his sensitivity up slightly and he images this must be what it’s like to taste things, not just process them.

“While Cyberlife did not design our receptors for food consumption, I have come to find eating can be a rather nice experience,” Rk900 nods along as Connor speaks 

“I have never tried,” Rk900 admits, taking another spoonful, again getting a pleasant sensation from eating the treat. He feels somewhat amused that even in his year of being alive and months of being deviant, he has not eaten nor ever tried. 

Rk900 is done with his first piece when Anderson is, and it becomes a competition somehow, Anderson lifting his eye brows, smirking. They both scoff down the second slice, and Connor, still on his first, cuts them smaller thirds

“Might wanna slow down, don’t want to have you explode in my kitchen,” Anderson comments 

“I would suggest the same for you lieutenant, I fear your frail and old body will suffer from eating this much food,” Rk900 replies 

The fourth pieces are even smaller and there’s almost nothing left in the dish when Connor cuts the last part into halves for his two greedy diners, the other Android quietly observing their behaviour. 

Rk900 shoves the whole slice into his mouth, Connor tilts his head in a way that resembles a dog, and Anderson chokes on his slice, 

As he hacks up, and Rk900 swallows down the dessert in one go, winning this battle, Hank coughs out “cheater,” 

Rk900 licks his lips and smirks 

“I was just making use of my advantage,”

“Yeah your advantage not to _breath,_ ” Hank starts to laugh, and Rk smirk becomes softer “sorry I want to wake up tomorrow,” Connor looks to Hank briefly as he hears those words, and something is clearly occurring in Connors brain, but he does not comment on the words. 

“You both liked the tiramisu I made then?” Connor ask grabbing their dishes from them, sounding far sure of himself than he did when he first dragged Rk900 to the kitchen. 

“I must say it was a very positive event, your baking was splendid!” Rk900 openingly shows his gratitude to Connor.

“That was great!” Anderson beams at Connor, and the Android smiles at both their comments. They clean up, Anderson taking the dish’s from the table shushing Connors complaint by telling him he dosen’t need to act like a domestic servant. It’s light hearted, no malice, and Connor settles for wiping down the table and idly chatting with Rk900 who himself sits and watches the two. 

They move to the couch, with Anderson, ignoring Connor’s protest and sliding an arm around his partners middle as a support. The shorter android looks annoyed but accepts the assistance after a moment. It’s strange how the Android is so verbally resistant to the help, but sags and relaxes when provided it. 

It’s at this time he decides to take his leave, because Anderson is clearly a bit tired, and the two are sitting very close, and Rk900 can see that both would rather take in each other’s company, rather than his.

Anderson walks him out. 

“I hope this is the start of a friendly relationship between us lieutenant Anderson,” Rk900 says as he stands out side, but the lieutenant still holding the door open,

“Yeah it will be if you call me Hank,” Lieutenant Anderson tells him, 

“Hank,” Rk900 tries the word on his tongue and nods “shall I call you that at the precinct?”

“Nah, call me lieutenant or Anderson, but not outside’a work ok?” 

“Of course,” Rk900 affirms, “I hope to see you again soon,” 

“Yeah, can’t wait to see who fowlers partnered you with, have a good night kid,” with that lieutenant Anderson, Hank, shuts the door, leaving Rk900 out in the cool night.

————

The morning starts fine and pretty normal in all honesty. Gavin’s got half formed thoughts swirling in his brains as he feeds his cats and dog, and buys his first coffee of the day alongside his breakfast from the small coffee shop down the road before leaving for work. A pretty standard way to start his day.

His mind is still filled with the events of Monday afternoon, Hank storming out of Fowlers office, them yelling and then that Connor replicant walking out. 

It’s now thursday, and it should probably be off his mind considering that Hank still came into work the following day and _everyone_ is avoiding the topic around the precinct itself, but that sort of secrecy and rumours around situations like that has always caused Gavin to think _more_ about what happened, not less. 

That thought is carried with him into the precinct. Coffee number one of the day and the now empty bag that once contained his breakfast both thrown in the bin by his desk. Gavin’s eyes flick to Fowlers office, the windows are covered this morning. Interesting.

He thinks, maybe Hank is receiving disciplinary action for his behaviour for once, but no, the man walks out of the break room as he mulls that’s over, so that’s gone. 

Gavins trying to break down potential reasons for why Fowlers covered the windows when the Captain himself steps out of his office. It registers that he’s walking to Gavin’s own desk, and he sighs, he should’ve gone straight to the break room for that second cup. Gavin ignores that though, and meets the captain halfway. 

“I was just coming to get you,” Fowlers smile is warm, and deceiving, _no shit_ Gavin wants to say, but holds the retort on his tongue. Something is off. The captains hardly this friendly, sure he’s pleasant, but he’s not one of those bosses who here to be your friend. 

“What’s up?” No point in beating around the bush, the captain doesn't answer him, and just leads him own office.

The Captain holds the door open for him.

Inside sits the Rk900 model that had caused Anderson’s fit not even four days ago. Gavin grimaces. 

At least this solves the mystery of the covered windows. 

“Oh hell no,” Gavin sneers, because he is NOT getting partnered with _any_ androids, let alone _this_ Android. 

The bot stands, as Fowler basically shoves Gavin into the room, and it gives him a rather tight smile as he stretches out his hand for Gavin to shake. Gavin stares at it and wonders how much Shit he’d get into for slapping it away. 

The captain moves around behind the Android and gives Gavin a look, which reads as _don’t you dare_ , so Gavin shakes the androids hand. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you Detective Reed,” the Android even sounds like Connor.

“Right,” Gavin sneers and frowns 

“Take a seat Gavin,” The captain tells him and he follows the instructions, taking the only available chair right next to the god damned plastic prick of an Android. 

“As I’m sure you’re aware, Detective Anderson has been severely injured, and will be off for some time,” Gavin nods, sparing a look to the android who is observing him, unblinking. Creepy. 

“Yeah, got his leg shot off right?” gavin asks, as if the information about Connor was an unknown incident that had fuzzy details and not a city wide, hell, maybe even state wide topic of concern. 

“Yes, and he’ll be out for several weeks, and with the recent spike in crime, specifically android related, I didn’t believe it appropriate to have Lieutenant Anderson covering his cases by himself.” Gavin nods, looking over the Android, who is staring directly towards Fowler now. 

“What’s it gotta do with me?” He already knows what the answer will be 

“I have been considering bringing in Rk900 since he moved back to Detroit, but now that Anderson has _declined_ to have him as a partner,” Fowlers tone dips briefly into an frustrated one that the man rarely shows. 

“And you now want me to be partnered with this plastic prick,” 

Before Fowler can comment on the rudeness that Gavin is expressing the bot next to him pipes up “if it’s any consolation i would prefer working with Anderson over you any day,” Fowler sighs, and Gavin glares at the Android.

“I don-“ 

“You don’t get a say in this,” Fowler interrupts Gavin, and it gives him flashbacks to every single partner he’s ever been assigned, being led into fowlers office the _you don’t get a say,_ and then having to deal with whatever prick he was assigned for a month at worst, a few days at best before they asked for a reassignment. 

Something about this android made Gavin suspect that it would not be easy to get rid of it. 

“You’ve been through far to many partners reed,” Fowler tells him, and that has a lot of finality to it. It’s a threat and what it really means is, _you’ve had too many, this is your last chance._ Gavin wants to scream “you’ll be assigned some of Lieutenant and detective Anderson’s cases” 

He resists the urge somehow

“fine, fuck,” Gavin goes for instead. 

“Dismissed,” Fowler says, and Gavin storms out similarly to how Hank did, except no one is fucking staring at him, thank Christ. 

He’s acutely aware of the Android following him to his desk. There are new cases that have been sent to him, as well as his current ones, and fuck, he cannot be bothered and its not even ten o’clock.

“I hope our relationship will not be as hateful as you intend for it to be,” The plastic prick comments, and Gavin growls. The Android at least looks a bit miffed, but does not react. Just like Connor did when he first started working at the precinct and Gavin didn’t have to hide his dislike of androids quite so much

“Yeah, yeah,” Gavin doesn't bother with the prick. 

“Are you not going to at least inform me of what to begin with,” Gavin's face twitches with agitation. 

“Listen,” Gavin stands, and fuck, the andorid is taller than him god damn it. “I’m gonna say exactly what I said to your clone when he first started here, stay outta my way you plastic fucker,” and then he storms off to make his second cup of coffee today, and bitch and bitch and _bitch_ to Tina and anyone else who will listens, until this brand new android disappears from his life. 

—————

Connors message permeates through Rk900’s stasis setting at 1:12 am 

**Rk800: There has been a murder relating to a case me and Hank have been working on, I believe since you and Detective Reed shall now be completing it, you should investigate as we normally would.**

Rk900 considers this a moment 

**Rk900: I shall go, where has this occurred.**

Rk900 is already leaving his small apartment, when Connor finally sends him the address. Rk900 wonders what had taken place, and interrupted the other Android from sending through the information immediately. 

It’s a surprisingly short ride, taking only 9 minutes and 22 seconds to reach the abandoned construction site in which the murder has been reported. 

Connor has failed to send him any more information aside from the location of the murders. Though Rk900 doubts this is out of malice, and assumes Connor lacks the information Rk900 seeks. 

He parks his motorbike on the pavement near the entrance to the scene, and eyes over the police officers guarding the site. Rk900 approach’s and waits for the resistance, the snide comments about a detective Android coming to a crime scene. How his supposed free will wasn’t exactly doing him much good. That however doesn’t happen, and once he’s shown them his temporary badge issued by the DPD, they allow him access without another word. Rk900 can feel shock process through his systems as he continues into the crime scene. Maybe this place is all Connor has talked it up to be.   
  


The two bodies are uncovered in the middle of the abandoned construction zone, an android and a human, both murdered. 

The first body is of 27 year old, male, Lance Edwards, working as a bartender at the nearby bar, reported missing two weeks ago by his wife, Catherine Edwards. The man’s been shot, execution style, straight through the back of the head. A quick, most likely painless death for the man.   
  


The Android however, lies face down the mud. LED removed. It’s nothing but a dismembered torso and head, with even its central body cavity being hollow, the back of its neck wrenched open and internals removed.

Rk900 notes that the right arm of the Android have been torn off, indicated by the uneven tears and rips in the wiring and lose ends, while his other arm is strangely well cut. The legs are charred where they are severed. Strange, using several different forms of limb removal instead of just the one. 

RK900 scans the androids corpse, and tastes what little thirium there is left on each limb, cataloging it.

Interesting.

“What are you doing here _replicant_?” Detective reed spits at the android as he approaches the position where Rk900 is crouched over the deceased androids corpse. The detective sounds grouchy most likely upset by being called out so late. Rk900 looks up at him from where he’s positioned, his fingers still in his mouth, and Reed turns his nose up.

“Do all of you eat your own blood?” He’s disgusted, Rk900 notes as he stands, noting as well that Reed has to look up at him to be making eye contact. 

“No, we do not detective Reed,” Rk900 keeps his agitation at bay for the moment, they have only just become partners and from the gossip passed to him by Claire in the few days since he met her, and the tidbits of explanations from Connor, aggravating the man was not the best way to go. 

Reed huffs, and a drop of water splashes down onto his head, which causes the human to look to the sky, puffing. 

“Of course it’s fucking raining,” he complains in a hushed, bitter tone, “what’d you find, anything useful?”

“The blood indicates that each limb, excluding both this women’s legs were removed at different periods of time. They also appear to have been removed in different ways,” detective Reeds nods

“And the man? Find anything there?” 

“I have not gotten to a full examination, but I believe he did not suffer in the way this Android has,” Reed nods and looks at the mangled corpse. 

“Right,” the homicide detective looks unfazed by the human body, lying stiff and cold in the dirt, but his eyes seem to be avoiding the android, which looks very much human, covered in mud, lying face down in the dark. Detective reed may be struggling to differentiate between whether this corpse is human or android. 

“Is the body bothering your Detective?” Rk900 asks, testing the waters to see how open Reed will be about his worries. 

“What you think I’m gonna be bother by the ripped up machine, I see worse shit on the day to day?” The response is unreasonable hostile, and internally Rk900 starts, shocked, while the detective has been hostile, this total denial of the obvious effect the androids body has on the Detective is not what Rk900 expected.   
  


Rk900 chooses to frown 

“Yes I’m sure seeing someone torn apart limb from limb is an everyday occurance,” he replies to the detective, who starts copying Rk900’s frown. 

“Oh fuck off tin can,” Detective reed growls, staring him down. Rk900 meets his gaze with equal hostility. They stare transfixed by each other, neither backing down, as they stand in the middle of the crime scene. 

“Hey! Quit it kids,” Lieutenant Anderson voice cuts through their staring match. The older man shakes his head at the two, ignoring the hostile air that has built up and seemingly scared away most other people at the crime scene now that Rk900 has noticed. 

“Lieutenant Anderson, I was not aware you were coming out so late,” 

“Connor would be here if he was in working order, thought I’d come for him,” the man explains, coming to stand between Rk900 and Reed to look over the two bodies and he rather fondly talks about connor.

Rk900 suddenly understands why Connor took an extended period of time to send through the address to this crime scene, most likely helping his partner out of bed and into halfway decent clothing, as the lieutenant is dressed in a heavy winter coat, a slightly crumpled t-shirt and jeans. Not the best dressed here, but still somewhat respectable. 

“Let me guess, man’s been shot once, killed instantly, Android obviously dismembered, most likely over several days,” Rk900 is taken aback by the quick judgement.

“Yes,” Rk900 replies. Stunned at the accuracy of the lieutenants assessment 

“Yeah, don’t sweat it kid, the bastard who’s been killing androids this way have been doing it since the revolution,” Anderson explains, a grim look on his face, he turns his head to look directly at Rk900 “Anything else? Any finger prints on either body?”

Anderson sounds very hopeful, as if the android will find something no one else will. Reed interjects, annoyed

“Why aren’t you asking me?” He sounds scandalised. 

“Reed I hardly doubt you can detect what fingerprints are on the bodies with you _bare_ _eyes_ ” the lieutenant counters and Reed huffs, but backs down

Rk900 can feel water hitting his face and head at quickening rates now. 

“I have not found any such evidence,” Anderson nods, but doesn’t look pleased. 

“Yeah well, ain’t got no witnesses to either of their abductions, and the guy who found the bodies got an alibi, needs to be checked, but sounds like he’s being honest,” Anderson says “no witness on any of these fucking murders,” he mutters that last part, and Reed balks

“No witnesses, seven androids and two, now three people have been killed, and you have _no witnesses,_ ” this case sounds somewhat challenging, nothing Rk900 can not handle. 

“Why did we get _this_ case?” Reed asks annoyed 

“Because me and Connor have exhausted it.” Anderson replies equally as annoyed “we need a new set of eyes on this, otherwise this shits gonna keep happening,” 

“How long have these murders been occurring Lieutenant?” Rk900 asks, curious as he has not yet read the cases which had been provided to him and detective Reed. Though he can infer from the talk that these have been going on for quite a while. 

Lieutenant Anderson rubs the back of his neck “about a year,” it sounds like an admission and Rk900 nods, furrowing his eyebrows as he looks to Anderson. 

“I’m terribly sorry but, a whole year?” Rk900 recalls a similar case Connor had informed him of right before he had left Detroit, one where the android had been dismembered and left on the side of a road, face down. It had been violent and the suffering of the android had bother Connor a great deal. 

“Yeah, I hate it too kid, surprised the feds haven’t picked it up, but well,” he looks directly at the android corpse, and Rk900 understand what Anderson is saying, that the FBI did not take kindly to androids, Rk900 grimaces at the truth in the sentiment. 

Rain is beginning to fall more heavily, they’ve haven’t been here all that long yet, but Rk900 somehow understands that there is nothing much left to investigate, maybe what can be assumed from where the killer dumps the bodies, and how they murder them, but the physical evidence is, as the Lieutenant said, minimal, no finger prints or hair or anyDNA evidence is present at the crime scene. 

Detective reed shivers

“Fuck it’s getting cold,” Gavin comments bitterly.

”you kids can go home if you want, don’t think we’ll find anything else here,” it registers to Rk900 that they have been here a rather short time.

Anderson must pick up on his hesitation because he looks over and says “staying around won’t solve anything,” 

“are you certain?” Rk900 has dealt with officers so sure of themselves they won’t even let him do his job. 

“You can take a look, I just came to see if anything was different,” Anderson tells him and Gavin scowls 

“so there was no point in me getting the fuck up and dressed to come down here,” Anderson sighs 

“it’s too fucking early for your shit Gavin cut it,” detective Reed roles his eyes

”I’m leaving if you are,” and with that the detective turns 

Rk900 makes to follow Detecitve Reed, intent on him staying and them investigating more, 

“let him go,” Anderson tells him, grabbing Rk900’s arm “Reed a dick, investigate and do what you need to do,” Rk900 looks toward Anderson and the detective who is steadily getting further away.

rk900 relaxes, “I shall look around more,” Anderson smiles, and seems content with that answer

”stay safe kid,” Hank says as he himself begins walking away, waving to the android in question 

“I shall,” Rk900 calls back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I’ve had this in my head for a little while now, glad the first chapters finally been finished ^ - ^ hope you enjoy, please tell me if there’s any major mistakes or something like that, that would be very much appreciated and I’m very glad if you liked it. Have a good day, and happy New Years.


End file.
